


Rough

by TheNewBohemianQ



Series: Five senses [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha!Keith, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Aphrodisiacs, Daddy Kink, Dry Humping, Galra rut, Galra!Keith, Hypnosis, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Power Bottom!Lance, only at the beginning, slight degradation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 22:45:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14482836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNewBohemianQ/pseuds/TheNewBohemianQ
Summary: After Lance is raped by the creature in the planet they landed, all the team members are wary, especially Keith. Even if his boyfriend insists that he is more than okay and that he doesn't remember anything, Keith still keeps his distance just in case, even if it is hard because his rut is just around the corner.This leads to a frustrated Lance ambushing him and prying the truth out of him. After reasuring Keith he is more than okay, they plan a night together.The only thing Keith doesn't know is that, by the time he walks in on Lance's room ready to have sex, Lance is already in a trance, just like in the cave.(Second part of the Five senses series).





	Rough

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhere, Keith says a phrase exactly like Lance imagined in the first part. Let's see if you can find it :)

Things weren’t suppoused to change so much.

Keith could still remember the night everything had taken a drastic turn, throwing them into space in a sentient spaceship, turning them into soldiers and unlocking so many secrets deep within themselves. Hunk’s darker, more violent side, Shiro’s self doubt and fear, Pidge’s ruthlessness, Lance’s sadness, and his own past…

They had changed so much. Maybe he was the most noticeable because his skin was sometimes purple, his ears would look like a hyena’s and he would have claws instead of nails. That and…, other more subtle things that he didn’t want the rest to be aware of, the rest excluding Lance of course. 

That was how this whole mess went to shit. Keith could feel it in his gut; things were about to change drastically again because he could feel the same weigh he had felt the night before rescuing Shiro. 

Even if Lance insisted that he felt okay and that he didn’t remember a single thing from the moment he woke up, they all remained wary. For all they knew, Lance could die on them any moment. It was sickening. Keith wasn’t used to watching his boyfriend’s every movement, reading into them to know if he was actually okay or not. 

Compared to before, they barely touched now. Even after two years of dating, they used to be all over each other as if they had just gotten together; they were caught making out (and doing much nastier things) all the time, they cuddled at least once a day, and they occasionally sat down on the other’s lap instead of a chair. Keith’s touch-starved body was in heaven. But after Lance’s encounter with that creature? They didn’t even kiss, at least not more than an innocent peck.

It was Keith’s fault though. Not only a week had gone by since their teammates had found Lance passed out, being bred by a giant alien creature, signs of recent asphyxiation and powerful aphrodisiac drugs running on his veins. They had all been terribly scared. The planet they had landed on accidentally while escaping the Galra had no civilization they could ask for information. All they had was the science trio (Hunk, Pidge and Coran) working on the tons of flowers they had picked up and on the piece of monster Shiro had had to cut to free Lance. 

Even if Lance insisted that he didn’t remember anything, that he was fine, Keith didn’t want to push himself onto his boyfriend, thinking that he might trigger some unpleasant memory.

The problem was that Keith’s rut was due in a week, so he was already starting his pre-rut.

Besides from the sometimes purple skin, the ears and the claws, Keith’s body had changed in some more ways. His sense of taste and smell were ridiculously acute even when he wasn’t in his Galra form, and he had different needs or instincts (like this three days ever month where the only thing he could think about was pining Lance to the bed and making him pregnant, even if it wasn’t possible). But, if he thought about it, he had always had them. He had become more dominant and territorial, more protective of his things and his people; sometimes he could become so aggressive that he could represent a danger to the team. The only thing that calmed him when he was like that was Lance. Lance’s scent, his arms, his voice, his hair… Anything that came from his boyfriend… His mate; that being his body and soul had decided to live and die for. 

Lance had been totally okay with his Galra heritage from the second everyone knew. He somehow seemed to understand what Keith was going through perfectly, and he always knew how to calm him down. He always noticed what was going through his mind.

“So…” Lance had started, snuggling closer to Keith’s chest when they were cuddling in his room. “You’re about to go on rut, right?” His face was giddy; Lance usually loved ruts because that meant he had a sex crazed boyfriend willing to do absolutely anything just so that he would let him knot him.

Keith knew there was no point in lying. “Yeah.”

Lance chuckled, and next thing Keith knew a warm hand was sliding between his naked thighs, swiftly riding the fabric of his boxers further up his legs. “M’glad,” Lance slurred, slowly shimmying up on the bed so that his lips were right in front of Keith’s. “We haven’t really done anything in a while.” Lance’s grin was similar to Cheshire’s cat, as he slowly started to massage Keith through his boxers and dove into his neck to start licking and sucking.

Keith, being in pre-rut and after a week of not touching his boyfriend, got hard in what felt like seconds. He didn’t even have time to remember why he hadn’t been touching Lance in the first place before he was squirming and rocking his hips against Lance’s hand.

“God,” the blue paladin groaned against his ear, making him moan. “Do you know how bad you had me waiting for it, Keith?” Lance pushed him closer to him with his right leg, letting him feel his hard cock in a very awkward angle, but his lust fogged brain didn’t really care. “During the whole week… It was like you were running away from me.”

Lance squeezed him and Keith let out a muffled yell. “Ah, fuck.”

“What happened, papi?” Lance’s hand left his dick in favour of teasingly caressing its way up Keith’s chest, thumb roughly rolling over one of his nipples. Keith started to buck against Lance’s crotch, trying to get any friction. “Are you not interested in me anymore? Do you not want me?”

Keith whined and shook his head no, before pushing Lance with his forearm to flip them so that he was now straddling the blue paladin’s lap, dropping down to rub himself against him and to whisper against his ear. “No, baby. God… I always want you-ah… Always will,” he half said half moaned.

Lance grabbed him by the hips and pushed his ass against his crotch, not letting Keith move as he rutted against his ass. “Then why were you ignoring me, huh?” 

Keith failed to answer, so Lance sat up and grabbed a handful of his hair, yanking so that Keith was letting out a breathless moan, his adam’s apple bobbing noticeably with his neck exposed like that.

“Answer.”

“Mhm… I thought… Thought that it would be better…fuck, if I gave you some time,” he admitted, trying and sometimes failing to swallow down his whimpers. 

Lance frowned, stopping his rutting and letting Keith rub himself against his stomach, almost not feeling his boyfriends arms wrap tightly against him as he squeezed him into a strong hug. “Give me some time for what?” he asked in a whisper and Keith only nuzzled closer to the crook of his neck.

“Recover,” he panted out. “From…, the creature.”

Lance let out a groan and then Keith was being pushed against the mattress, legs and hands not allowing him to move. His boyfriend ignored the way his cock was twitching against him and the pitiful moans that were trying to coerce Lance into letting Keith fuck him.

“Keith,” Lance started, but Keith interrupted him by moaning out Lance. “How many times did I tell you that I was perfectly fine?” he asked.

Keith sobbed. “I dunno… Many?” He started moving his hands towards Lance’s hips, wanting to make his boyfriend rock on top of him, but Lance caught his wrists and pinned them above his head. Keith was stronger than Lance, they both knew it. But when Keith hit his rut he got submissive for Lance, letting him do whatever he wanted, even if that meant being held down and not allowed to relieve himself.

“I told you many times. Did you listen?” Keith shook his head no again, his eyes watering. He had upset his mate, not listened to him. He was the worst alpha there was. “Hey, hey, don’t do that to me,” Lance told him when Keith whined and his ears stuck to his skull in shame and sadness.

“I’m sorry I was so awful,” Keith muttered out, already starting to sniff.

Lance pouted. “Awww, papi, come on. Don’t do that to me.” Keith sniffed one more time and refused to look at Lance. “Hey, look at me. I’m not mad,” he said, voice turning soft and friendly, making his boyfriend finally turn to him. “I know that you didn’t listen to me, but you thought you were protecting me, so I forgive you.”

Keith sniffed and took Lance’s hands off of his, so that he could sit up to hug his boyfriend. “I love you, Lance.”

“Mhm, I love you too, Keith.”

If it weren’t for Keith’s horniness, he was sure they would have stayed like that for almost half an hour, but he couldn’t help starting to slowly buck against Lance again, who chuckled against his hair and held him as he moaned and groaned.

“We have to go to dinner, Keith,” Lance groaned when Keith pushed him against the mattress and started to rut against his leg, clearly decided to finish what had started.

“We can… get there later. Not like… we… haven’t done-ah… it before,” Keith said between pants, fists clenching the sheets. 

He was already burning up, sweat starting to bead on his back as he chased his pleasure with desperation. Being able to smell and feel Lance’s own arousal so close to him wasn’t helping him one bit either. He wasn’t sure if he was imagining it, but Lance’s scent seemed just a pinch sweeter than normal. For some reason, it only made it better.

“I have an idea,” Lance announced, pushing Keith off of him and smiling wickedly at the high pitched whine his boyfriend let out before starting to touch himself through his already soaked boxers. “Babe, your dry-humping kink is showing.”

Keith snarled at Lance with sharp white canines as an answer, and he laughed again.

“I think you deserve a punishment for making me wait so long,” Lance said, standing up from the bed and brushing away the wrinkles on his clothes. “But, you also deserve a treat for having restrained yourself so much for me…” He leaned in, grabbing Keith’s chin and pulling him closer, a characteristic gleam on his eyes telling Keith he was relishing on how the usually ferocious red paladin melted like jelly and looked at him with big and begging eyes.

“Really?” he asked, voice breathless, and Lance hummed a yes.

“Let me tell you something. If you are a good boy and manage to wait until midnight, I’ll be waiting for you, completely ready, and I’ll let you do anything you want to me.”

Keith’s breath caught on his throat and his pupils dilated even more, a little bit of gold already starting to cover the purple of his eyes.

“Anything?” he asked, mouth dry. Lance nodded, leaning even closer so that he could whisper into his ear.

“You can tie me up, gag me, blindfold me, degrade me… Anything you want, darling.”

Lance hadn’t even finished talking before Keith blurted out “DEAL”.

# . . .

Keith was already in front of Lance’s door when there were two minutes left for midnight to chime.  
The past four hours had been hell for him, having to share dinner with the rest of the team with a raging boner that barely let him think (hidden by one of Lance’s sweaters that were just a little bit too big for him), and then it was every man for himself. This mean Keith was alone with his thoughts. After what Lance had told him about what they would do that night, Keith’s thoughts were nothing more but scenes playing out on his head where he fucked Lance until both of them couldn’t remember their names.

He had tried jerking off in the shower, but five minutes later he was ridiculously hard again. That made him stop to think for a few seconds; yes, nearing his rut he would be crazy horny, but it wasn’t this bad when there was a week left. For a second he had thought that his knot was actually starting to swell while on the shower, but that didn’t happen outside his ruts, so it couldn’t be.

Anyways; he was there now, and after a good session of sex he would be back to normal.

He hesitated for a few seconds before entering the code to unlock Lance’s door; he had gotten distracted with the music sipping out from the room. Well, all he could hear was a steady bass that made him think of Lance sinfully moving his hips to the sensual beat.

God, he needed his boyfriend right now. Keith slid in the room when the door wasn’t fully opened yet and immediately closed it and locked it. He definitely didn’t want anyone walking in on them. 

He turned around and came face to face with Lance… Or better said face to ass. Lance let out a low moan as he took in the sight of his boyfriend, only clad in tight black boxers, fucking the air. Lance was on the floor nearing his bed, legs parted and ass high in the air while the top of his body pressed against the cold floor. Keith could see how hard he was already, but he could have known without looking; the moans and whimpers Lance was letting out were indication enough.

“Oh, baby, look at you,” Keith groaned as he walked to his boyfriend and dropped to his knees, almost immediately leaning down to start sucking on the naked and sweat-slick back. Lance’s breath caught in his throat before he let out a loud whimper and opened his legs further.

“Please, please,” Lance sobbed, trying to push his ass back into Keith, who in response bit him through the fabric of the boxers on the right cheek. “AH, God!”

Keith slid a hand between Lance’s cheeks and kept going forward until he could massage Lance’s cock through the fabric, ears perking up when he notices how wet it was. “Baby, did you come in your clothes before I got here?” he asked, voice impossibly husky.

He saw Lance’s head nod before he heard him speak. “Yes… I was thinking about you… How you were going to fill me up… Mhm.” He licked his lips before continuing. “I couldn’t even touch myself before I came.”

Keith’s head fell forward, resting on Lance’s back, as he tried to hold back the animalistic growl that was burning up his chest. Lance had come untouched from thinking of him? Had he fallen asleep and he was dreaming?

He licked his lips, tasting the sweet air around him in his mouth.

“Baby, you are going to kill me at this pace,” he murmured, squeezing Lance’s cock and making him yelp. “You were that desperate for me?” Lance nodded. “God, you’re such a slut. You can’t live without someone being there to fill you up whenever you want it, can’t you?”

“No,” Lance replied, shaking his head desperately as he bucked against Keith’s hand. “I couldn’t live without you. Papi, please…” he moaned.

“What if I hadn’t come? Would you have gone looking for me?” Lance nodded. “And if you didn’t find me? What would you do? Would you let someone else fuck you like the good whore you are?”

Lance always loved it when Keith teased him about his attraction to other people. And, although at the beginning he had thought that knowing Lance was attracted to Shiro (for example) would make him crazy jealous, it had reassured him in a crazy way. Lance was attracted to other people, but he still went crazy for Keith, he still came back to him. It made the red paladin feel like he had somehow won the ownership of his mate. Someone else could touch, but they could never have Lance the same way he had him. 

But Lance didn’t seem to love the thought of someone else fucking him right now. “No,” he started, a little tear streaming down his face, “I would never… You’re the only one that can make me feel this good.”

Keith’s brain exploded. He needed to show Lance that he was right, he was the only one that could do that; so, whit a swift movement, he yanked Lance’s boxers down to uncover his ass and the base of the plug that he had put there. God, he was actually going to die tonight.

“What’s this, baby?” he asked, playfully tugging at the toy, and Lance scrapped his nails against the floor.

“I stretched myself… Wanted you to fuck me when you walked in,” he answered, and if Keith hadn’t been so horny all week, he would have probably made Lance wait, tell him to suck him off and then maybe fuck him with a cockring, but that was not the case. Once he had his fill, Keith could tease Lance all he wanted. After all, he had been given explicit permission.

“Well,” Keith started, pulling the plug out of Lance’s ass roughly and making him scream. “Looks like your wish is going to come true,” he said before standing up. He walked up to the bed, quickly stripping as Lance stared at him with hungry eyes. “Come with me, baby,” he told Lance once he had taken off his trousers.

Lance quickly stood up, completely removing his boxers and throwing them away for good, and got closer. Just when Keith thought he was going to lay on the bed for him, Lance kneeled down in front of him and looked up. His pupils were so dilated that the blue that surrounded them was really hard to spot, his lips were red from all the biting and he had drool running down his jaw.

Keith’s hand was lowering so that he could cup Lance’s face when the blue paladin moved forward and started mouthing at Keith’s erection through his boxers, dampening the white fabric with his saliva. Keith’s fingers tangled themselves in Lance’s hair as Keith’s mouth fell open in a silent moan.

He was slowly losing himself. He could see his skin turning a darker shade of purple, and he could feel his claws coming out. Any moment now, his irises would be gleaming gold instead of dark purple and his teeth would be so sharp he’d end up piercing his own lips.

Lance moaned against him and Keith noticed his boyfriends fingers disappearing inside his whole, looking up to his face just in time to catch Lance’s eyes rolling back in pleasure as he started to rock against himself. 

It didn’t last long. Keith was quickly tugging Lance’s head back by his hair, forcing his boyfriend to look up at him.

“Baby, I need my dick to fuck you. You need to choose between one or the other,” he said, and Lance started nuzzling his navel.

“You smell and taste so good.” He licked a long strip up Keith’s shaft, making him groan. “I need you… Please.”

“Okay, that’s it,” Keith said, leaning down to pick his boyfriend up and throw him on the bed, quickly climbing up behind him to whisper against his ear: “If you want to stop just use the safe word.”

But Lance only pleaded: “Don’t stop.” So Keith grabbed Lance’s hips with one hand and his dick with the other, to enter his already stretched boyfriend in one slow trust that had Lance ripping the sheets off the mattress. “Yes, papi. Come on, fuck me. Fill me up.”

Keith leaned on top of Lance’s back, hands flying up to start rubbing his boyfriend’s nipples as he started to roll his hips slowly, relishing on the feeling he had been waiting for all night. “You feel so tight against me, baby. It’s like you’re sucking me in. Such a desperate slut…”

“Fuck… Faster, please!”

Keith’s body was on fire, and the more Lance begged, the more he moved, the fuzzier his mind became. The flittering thought that for some unknown reason his rut had started sooner than planned crossed his mind, but it was soon forgotten when Lance started crying out for Keith to fuck him deeper and faster.

Before he knew it, Keith was already close to cumming, one hand holding Lance’s wrists over his head and the other raking his claws over his boyfriend’s chest, leaving red trails behind.

“God, Lance. You’re so good for me… So perfect… My mate,” he started rambling as he sucked and nipped at Lance’s shoulder. “Do you feel that, baby? You threw me in rut. I’m going to know you so hard, baby.”

“Yes, please…” Lance said breathlessly, face mushed against the completely ruined sheets.

“I’m going to fill you up so good, again and again and again…” he rumbled, eyes rolling back when Lance shuddered and clenched around his cock. “My pretty little omega… You’re going to look so good when you’re filled with my come.”

Lance managed to dig his nails on Keith’s hand as he came, clenching so hard against Keith that his eyes went white. His mouth was open in a silent scream of pleasure, tongue hanging out and drool running freely. Keith had to let go of his wrists so that he could hold Lance up by the hips when he went lax against him.

“You’re so soft for me… So pliant,” Keith moaned against his boyfriends ear, the pitiful whimper Lance let out flying immediately to the pool of heat in his belly. With a little bit of nudging, Lance started to hold himself up again, so Keith let go of his right hip in favour of stroking his boyfriends cock. “Do you want to be good for me, baby?”

Lance bit his lips and rolled his hips against Keith’s crotch. He was already grinding instead of rocking, trying to push his knot inside of Lance’s abused hole, and by the constant vibrations of Lance’s moans and the way his eyes never seemed to come back from rolling on his skul, Keith guessed he was enjoying it.

“Yes, I’ll be so good. Please, papi, come on,” he sobbed, one of his hands sneaking down to wrap itself around Keith’s and up the pace. “Fill me up and fuck me until I can’t walk anymore. Make me yours.”

Keith groaned against his ear and licked down from the shell to Lance’s shoulder before biting down hard and moaning against his skin. Lance moaning his name and the way he clenched around him sent him over the edge, load spilling inside of Lance’s hole and being kept inside by his knot.

By the time Keith’s brain hooked itself up again, Lance was still whimpering and rocking his hips against Keith’s, making his knot pull at his rim, oversensitivity overcoming him. 

“More, Keith, please,” Lance begged, moving Keith’s hand around his dick.

If Keith’s mind weren’t clouded with lust, he would have answered quirkily about Lance’s desperate state, but that wasn’t the case.

“Don’t worry, baby. I’m not near done with you,” he said, before letting out an animalistic growl and licking Lance’s blood away from his skin on the place he had bit him. And he was far from lying.

Keith would have wanted that their first time after the incident went down differently. Maybe he should have been the one to make a move, called Lance to his room where he would have found Keith had put on one of those alien lingerie outfits they had bought for each other when they had the ocassion, air filled with the citric smell of Lance's scented candles. He would have let Lance fuck him however he wanted, let him know that he was in control after all, even if his boyfriend didn't remember being ripped of all control in the first place. They would have made love, probably cheesely following the rhythm of the sexy music that had been playing on the background all this time.

But Keith was in rut, so their first time was kinky marathon sex that dind't stop until Lance passed out after the fourth round, not speaking anymore, just letting out whines and moans. 

They were both going to be so confused when Lance woke up the next morning to not remember absolutely anything, confused about the way his whole body ached and the multiple bruises, bites and scratches ruining his skin.

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided this will be a five part series, so brace yourselves.
> 
> If you have any questions about this au you can always ask me in the comments or send me an ask on my Tumblr (thenewbohemianq), where you will also find some sweet artfor the first part of this series (Sweet) made by the amazing @lancegetswrecked


End file.
